


The Death of Rats

by slythwolf



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythwolf/pseuds/slythwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Peter Pettigrew, nothing else would be appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Rats

Wormtail twitched his whiskers and scurried out of his hiding place. Something didn't smell right. He turned around, peering at the large object behind him.

It was his body, still in human form.

SQUEAK, said a voice. Wormtail moved toward it hesitantly, until his little rat eyes could make out what it was coming from.

It was another rat--a skeleton rat, dressed amusingly in a tiny black hooded robe and carrying a tiny scythe.

"Squeak?" said Wormtail.

SQUEAK, the Death of Rats confirmed. SQUEAK SQUEAK, SQUEAK.

Wormtail gave a tiny ratty sigh. "Squeak," he said, somewhat relieved. He'd see his old friends again soon; maybe they'd forgive him. "Squeak squeak?"

SQUEAK, said the Death of Rats severely. Evidently Wormtail would not be seeing his old friends after all. The Death of Rats turned to go.

Wormtail shivered and followed him.


End file.
